Kuroshiro, the blessed and the damned
by YueShirosaki
Summary: In the time of Edo, Ichigo is a young Ronin, who vowed to never draw his sword again. When a person, only known as the white death, tracks him, the vow could mean his death. Hichi x Ichi Yaoi, smut, Don't like? Don't read!; Rated MA / R-18; not for underage readers
1. Chapter 1

A young man came out of an Onsen late at night, he sighed relaxed and took a look at the sky.

The full moon shone clearly over him and let his hair glow.

"Such a nice night."

He sighed again and pulled on his clothes to arrange them correctly, than he rested his left arm on the hilt of his sword and walked off.

Those clear nights were typical for this time, where no cars, factories or other smog producing things existed.

The young man lived in the Edo era of Japan, currently he was in a small village called Kagamino.

He passed by the towns brothel , where some whores waved him from their windows to come and have a great time, but as soon as his figure came into the shine of the lanterns and they saw his hair, they hurried inside.

The man scoffed, really annoyed.

His hair always frightened people and those who weren't always told him the color was a sign that he was gifted by the gods.

His hair was a bright color of orange-red, cut in short spikes.

He sighed for the third time this evening.

If he was gifted, why was his life a mess from the beginning?

He didn't know his father but it was said that he was a wandering monk, his mother died when she gave birth to him so as an orphan he was given to a temple and raised by the monks.

They always said the gods brought him there so he would become a great monk one time.

They taught him, together with the other children at the temple.

From the age of five he was pushed to study by the elders and bullied by the kids around him for his strange hair.

Soon he couldn't take the mean words and punches anymore, so he dyed his hair with the juice of berries that also were used to make ink.

His hair became a dark shade of brown than and he was left alone.

When he reached the age of twelve he met a monk who was different from any other he met before.

His hair was blonde and his clothing's looked strange for a servant of Buddha.

The monks name was Urahara Kisuke.

When the young boy went to dye his hair late at night he got caught by Urahara.

"Why do you hide your fine colored hair, young man?"

He asked him than.

The boy scowled and mumbled.

"So that the monks stop telling me I was chosen by the gods for something big and the kids stop hitting me."

"So you prefer to be a nobody that is left alone?"

"Yeah."

"And what if the monks are right?"

"How shall they know, it's not like there was a spirit who told them. I don't want to be a great monk!"

"What do you want to be than?"

"I don't know."

Urahara saw the rebel in the boy and knew, as soon as he was old enough to leave the temple he would be gone.

The man decided to teach him how to survive in the world behind the gates.

Fighting, condition, pride and wisdom were what he gave him.

When Urahara left the temple, the boy came to him, getting a last advice from the monk.

"Whatever you'll do in the future, always think well about how to use the things I taught you."

With fifteen the boy left the temple, looking for a life.

He joined up with the street kids and robbed food and water where he could or offered to work for a bit money.

It was this time, when he made a fault.

He tried to steal food from a soldier and got caught.

The soldier beat him until his face was all swollen and he lost a tooth.

He was half unconscious when he heard the voice of someone else than the cursing Samurai.

"Abarai, what are you doing? You are in the lords army to protect the people and not to punch them to death."

The man let go of the young boy and bowed deep before the one who had spoken.

"Forgive me Captain Kuchiki. This brat tried to steal the rice I just bought. I went to far, please forgive me."

The man, Kuchiki, wore a shining armor.

He walked past his subordinate and knelt down to the boy.

"Did you steal from the lords army, young man?"

The boy nodded lightly, as he pushed his aching body up.

"What is your name, boy?"

"I-Ichigo. I-I'm sorry. I've seen the many rice and I am so hungry, so I thought a little sack wouldn't be bad."

He looked down to the ground, ashamed.

"Well, Ichigo. I suggest that you come with us and serve for the lords army to pay for the spilled bag."

Ichigo looked up with sparkling eyes, than he bend deep and thanked the Samurai a thousand times.

In the feudal lords army he cleaned and polished armors and swords, fed the horses and brought messages from one division to the other.

Sometimes he took a sword he had cleaned and imitated the moves he'd seen the Samurai do when they trained.

Once the Captain saw him doing it he placed Ichigo in the rows of recruits.

The young man got trained in the way of the sword and fought many battles.

He was a great fighter and of the loan he got he bought his own sword some day.

It had a black scabbard and the swords hilt was also wrapped in black bandages.

The blade itself had some material forged in it that darkened the steel to an almost black color.

When he fought with it for the first time and came back from battle with the blade coated in blood his superior Abarai gasped at him with wide eyes.

At the camp fire he said that Ichigos blade had looked demonic with the crimson color on it and he said he feared the boy by now.

Ichigo didn't wear any armor, like the higher ups, what gave him more room to move.

His uniform was a black Hakama and Gi, so normal street clothes.

He could move fast like that and kill many opponents.

The speed he used gave him the name:

Kuroi Kami

The black god

Now that name was only history.

Ichigo left the army when the fights began to eat at his mind.

His sword was still beside him, sealed with a crimson band so he couldn't draw it anymore.

The fights changed him, made him into a demon on the battlefield.

He refused to ever become like that again.

Ichigo looked at the moon again, after he came back from the world of the past.

Was it just him or did the moon have a light shade of red?

"A bad sign?"

He whispered to himself, just before he heard a woman's cry.

"NO, Please stop it! Aargh!"  
>Ichigo didn't think twice but ran to the direction where he cry came from.<p>

What he found let his stomach twist.

He stood on a small bridge running over the little river of the town.

The wood was covered in blood and body parts lay all around.

"What...?"

A snicker flew to his ears from the other side of the bridge.  
>"Yo. Stranger."<p>

Ichigo looked up to see golden eyes shine through the shadows.

The owner of them emerged from the dark, he was pale as the moon, his hair white as his clothes, that were now covered in blood.

"Ya wanna die?"

The pale man launched at him, swinging his sword.

Ichigo pulled his sheathed sword from his side to block the swing.

"Why don'cha draw an fight me like a man?"

Ichigo pushed him back and while the pale one waited for him to do something, he took a good look at him.

The mans white hair was grown out in a thin ponytail at the back of his head.

The normal white sclera was black, certainly the man had inked them somehow.

Ichigo growled.

"Bastard, did you do that? Who are you?"

The man launched at him again.

"Ya hit the point. I'm a bastard. People didn't think I was worth of havin' a name."

The mans blade shone in the moonlight and Ichigo now payed more attention to it.

It was the opposite of his in color.

Sheath and hilt a plain white and the blade made of a bright steel, almost being white.

The pieces put together in Ichigos mind and he recollected stories he heard of the man in front of him.

"People call you _Shiroi Shi, _the white death. You fought for the feudal lord of the west coast. What are you doing here in the east?"

"Ran away from ma execution. So, who the fuck are you, orange boy? Think I've seen ya before, somewhere."

"I have no need to tell a murderer my name."

The white death swung his sword again and Ichigo missed his chance to block it.

Hit shoulder got torn, nerves and tendons were cut.

"So stranger. Do ya know what I do with ma prey?"

Ichigo knew, from the stories he heard.

It was horrible.

"Yer face says ya do. Too bad fer ya, ta match ma taste, so ya get ma special treatment."

Just when he moved to strike anew, they heard noise from behind them.

"Ah, bad. The night watchmen."

The pale shrugged and sheathed his sword, with a smirk.

"Yer a lucky one this time. See ya, stranger."

He ran away and Ichigo followed shortly after, not wanting to be suspected as the killer.

Ichigo ran through the streets to a small shop in a backstreet.

He knew someone who could fix him up.

He knocked and a bald man appeared in the door.

"What the...? Is that you Ichigo?"

"Will you just stand there or let me in, Ikakku?"

Ikakku stepped aside, asking.

"How did you get torn up like this?"

"Trouble, also know as white death."

"What? Here" I thought he was in the north."

"Seems like this was a wrong information."

Ikakku fixed him and ordered him to rest.

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm asking if you will draw this sword again to get rid of him."

"No. I won't break my vow. Even if it means my own death."

"Dickhead."

"What did you say?"

"You are a dickhead. You know what he does with handsome guys like you?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah. He cuts the tendons in the legs and arms, making them unable to run away, so he can abuse them until he kills them."

"Damn right. So you prefer to get screwed and killed rather than defending yourself and breaking this stupid vow?"

"I won't change my mind and he ran away."

"He will come back. You are his prey now."

"I don't need my sword."

"Yeah, because you have a death wish."

Ichigo growled at Ikakku, rising from his place.

"I'm leaving. Thank you for your help."

"Wait! Ichigo!"

The front door shut and Ichigo was gone.

So chappy one, done.

XD

I just noticed something I wanna tell you now, before I forget it again.

Recipe for this story:

For the basics you need to:

read, Rurouni Kenshin

watch, Gintama the movie – Benizakura...something

watch, Sword of the stranger

take some characters from bleach

than you take some ideas of your own and put them on top of it.

Put everything in the _Yaoi-mixer_.

Finished is _Kuroshiro, the blessed and the damned._


	2. Chapter 2

Ikakku knew nothing.

He hadn't become the mans prey just now.

No.

Ichigo was his prey since the time they first met.

Though the white death seemed to not recognize him, he couldn't blame him for it.

The first time they met was when they got send to negotiate a peaceful solution with the opposing army.

It was in the middle of the battlefield, just before the fights may start.

Ichigo still had a childish face back than and his hair was dyed, because it made his life easier, even if the monk had told him to stop dying his hair.

The young boy had heard that the lord of the west didn't care who fought for him, as long as they killed many of his enemies.

So Ichigo also heard of a boy about his age who already inherited the name as the cruelest murderer in the lords rows.

When he stood in front of a boy who matched the descriptions he caught, he shook a bit in fear.

They told each other the demands of their army, refusing the others demands at the same time.

When Ichigo heard the boys voice, his heart skipped a beat.

It was watery, death promising and it didn't sound like a child's voice at all.

The pale boy seemed to have noticed his fear and gave Ichigo his trademark smirk.

"What's wrong? Afraid o' the big bad wolf, are we?"

He chirped next to Ichigos ear, making him jolt back and yell.

"Don't come near me or I send the signal to get you killed!"

The pale smirked even wider.

"I don' bite. How 'bout ya come a lil' closer? Wanna tell ya somethin', no one else needs ta know."

Ichigo didn't trust the boy, still he closed in to him.

The pale boy leaned in so his lips were a Ichigos ear again and he whispered.

"I won' die here. I won' die until I gotcha, honey."

The pale cackled as Ichigo stumbled back in fear.

"Sick bastard!"

When Ichigo remembered now, his stomach still twisted.

But, a feeling crept up inside him, that there had to be a reason why the man had acted this way.

After the statement the albino had turned around, still laughing insanely while he walked back to his lord.

Ichigo did the same, with shaking legs.

Than the fights began.

When Ichigo saw how the pale boy fought, for the first time, the blood in his veins froze and if even possible his fear grew even more.

He was aggressive, merciless and blood thirsting.

The albino fought his way over to Ichigo.

When they crossed swords he smirked.

"Wanna play a game o' tag, honey?"

"Just die already!"

"Aw, not now, An' I'll meet with ya 'gain, sooner or later an' then yer mine."

Yeah, after this Ichigo really was the white death's prey.

He wondered what what the man had done to get a death sentence from his feudal lord, and when.

He himself stayed in the army for another year after their encounter.

He was sure to meet him again in a fight, since neither side won the battle in the end.

This fact pulled on his nerves.

In every fight, from there on, he saw a flash of white in the corner of his eyes.

Than it happened.

The thing that changed his life once more.

He had fought against a battalion of northern soldiers, his comrades kept a safe distance to him.

They had learned not to get into his sword range while and some time after a fight, if they wanted to stay alive, that is.

But there was a newbie who didn't know that.

The kid came over to Ichigo from behind, to get and clean his sword after the battle.

He stepped into a puddle of blood.

The noise made Ichigo spin around, swinging his sword at the enemy he suspected to attack him.

Ichigo cut the boys head of, seeing his mistake mere seconds later.

He lost it, tried to kill himself, but his comrades kept him from doing so, trying to calm him.

In the end they managed to bring him to his tent, where he stayed until late in the night.

Ichigo sneaked out of his tent and to the boys corpse, carrying his sword and a white bandage with him.

At the corpse, he asked for forgiveness, cut the dead boys wrist to get some left over blood and steep the bandage with it, than he did the same with his own blood.

When he was finished he bound the bandage around his sword, sealing it.

In the same night he left the army.

Ichigo went to a temple, asking Buddha also for forgiveness and cut his dyed hair off as an offering.

Than his life as a wanderer began.

While he went through Japan he heard stories of the white death.

He knew the man was after him, mostly thinking he still was in the army.

Still Ichigo made up the plan to stay in a town or village only for short periods of time.

But what he didn't think about, let him get caught.

One shouldn't go to one place, more than two times.

Actually it had been the fourth time he'd stayed in Kagamino and now the white death got on his tracks.

"I need to leave, fast."

Ichigo traveled to the west countries, deeming it a safe place since the albino was a searched man there.

He reached a small town, coming by a guest house.

He decided to rest there.

Ichigo noticed a person lean against the wall, in the shadows of the guest house.

When he attempted to enter, he heard this watery voice.

"Wanna play a game o' tag, honey?"

Ichigo froze on his place.

How had he found him?

This couldn't be possible.

He stared at the shadows to his left, eyes widened in shock.

"Why?"

The figure emerged from the dark, stepping into the little light the lanterns of the guest house spend.

"Why am I here? Easy, ya suck at hidin' yer tracks."

The pale man smirked and his eyes seemed to glow in the light.

"Now I gotta question. Why did ya run from yer army?"

"You...You know who I am?"

The pale snickered.

"Aren't many like ya out there. Wanna answer my question, or what?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Oh really?"

The pale came closer, as close as possible, to Ichigo making the orange head take a defensive stance.

"So, ya shoul' decide now. Ya wanna fight? Or ya wanna die right here?"

Ichigo looked a little bit longer at the albinos eyes, then spun around and run.

The pale cackled and followed shortly after.

"Ya can't run forever."

Chapter

End

I am such a lazy ass.

I'm really really sorry for the late update, but I hope you still like the story.

So I am currently writing another story and I am thinking about another that was requested.

So Geistchen, if you read this chapter, I got an idea.

I just need to bring it to paper.

Ok that was all.

See ya

Shiro Yue


	3. Chapter 3

The pale man tracked Ichigo through a forest, his cackle echoed from the trees and he was sure if frightened his prey to no end.

He hadn't had any prey that would match up with him ever and it filled him with joy to track him down now.

But like always his joy mixed with unpleasant memories, from the time he had been a young boy.

He hadn't always been the insane murderer that haunted Japan.

Actually he has been a very normal person, with odd looks though.

His family had been quite rich and he lived with his parents in a rather big house.

His mother loved him and she had given him a name, but he forgot it long ago.

She was the prettiest woman he knew and oh so kind and forgiving.

Forgiving, because his father beat her sometimes, when money was missing and he suspected her as the thief.

He was a cheapskate and hoard up money.

Every time when she was left in a corner, beaten up, he went over to his mother to comfort her, feeling one or two tears drop on his pale face.

"You are such a good boy. You'll make mommy proud, won't you?"

She had asked him once, hugging him tight when he nodded.

The following day he found his mother with his fathers sword in her belly.

He pulled it out, with tears strolling down his face, shook her until her body tilted to the side.

His father found him and his dead wife, furious he yelled at the boy.

"I knew it! You soulless monster! Youkai, now you've shown your true face!"

The boy got frightened and ran, his father following him with his sword, still cursing at his only son.

He didn't take long to catch up with the pale kid.

The man swung his sword, cutting the boys legs, so he fell, unable to run anymore.

The boy tried to crawl away, the adrenaline making him unable to feel the pain right now.

His father stood in front of him now, sliced his pale arms, immobilizing him entirely.

"Demons breed. You'll pay for what you did to my wife."

As much as he wished to tell his father he didn't do anything to his mother, his voice refused to come out.

His father caught him in a dark alley, the streets were empty this early in the morning.

There was no one to see or hear them.

The man he had admired just a little bit and sometimes called father with pride in his chest or cursed when he hurt his mother, now ripped off his pants.

He didn't understand what was going on, when a tearing pain erupted in his backside and he heard his father make strange sounds.

He cried, because it hurt so bad and now he also was conscious of the cuts in his arms and legs.

Something hot flowed into his butt and his father retreated from his back.

He left him lying, cut, torn and bleeding.

The pale boy didn't know how long he lay there, but at some time he started to whimper in pain.

Those whimpers evolved into an insane cackle, after some more time and eventually someone found him.

He was brought to a medic who fixed his injuries on his body.

The injuries on his psyche instead would stay forever.

The medic was afraid of him, because he wouldn't stop laughing and told the person who brought the boy, that the kid would be thrown out as soon as the injuries healed up.

"The boy is a demon in human shape. It will make my other patients sick if he stays any longer."

Sick?

Oh how wrong he was.

The pale boy couldn't make people sick, he could make them dead.

Human are rotten beings.

Dirt.

And dirt must be cleaned up.

His mother always told him so.

He would clean his home from the dirt.

When he left the medics house, he sneaked into his own and fetched the sword of his father from the armory cabin.

He went to his parents bedroom and drew the sword.

His anger gave him the strength to cut through flesh and bones.

He cut off his fathers left arm, the man got pulled awake from the pain.

He yelled and tried to get away from the insane pale boy.

A leg, another arm and then the second leg, they all were chopped off from the body.

Finally the boy beheaded his father.

He took the head to the front porch together with the sword.

The boy rammed the blade into the earth and set his fathers skull on the hilt.

After he was done, he left, wandered over the country until he was taken in by the western lords army.

He was an ice cold fighter, killing without regret or mercy.

But he wasn't a serial killer, not until he met this boy from the eastern army.

He just lay eyes on him and he wanted, no needed to have him.

After their first battle he irked to find the boy, fight him and beat him.

But the next time his and the eastern army fought, the boy was gone.

It's been several years since he last saw him, but he was sure he wouldn't mistake him.

The pale took a hostage and pressed the information he needed out of it.

When he heard that the boy ran from the army after he killed a newbie, he decided to find him where ever he was.

He smirked, the two of them were much alike, they just had a different past.

When he told his superior he was leaving, he refused to let him go and it got i´him a sword in the throat as answer.

The pale got sentenced to death for it, but he fled.

Than the search for the boy began and finally he found him.

'Just a bit linger and yer mine.'

He thought.

He had have enough side dishes in the past, now it was time for the feast.

The pale caught up to Ichigo, swung his sword and caught the ankle of the right foot, slicing the tendons.

Ichigo fell to the ground with a short cry of pain.

"Now, let's have some fun, ne? I'm tired o' runnin' after ya."

There was only one question left in Ichigos mind.

"How did you recognize me?"

The pale man answered with a shrug as he came closer to the lying orangette.

"Three things. First. Yer hair color, shone through yer dyin' back then. Second. The way ya stand, walk an' talk. It's so full o' pride, like only the men o' Kuchiki's division know. An' third. Yer fightin' style. Though ya improved, yer moves still are kind o' the same."

So he was so easy to read?

Ichigo pulled his sword from his side and used it to get to his feet and as a walking stick.

The pale sighed behind him.

"Ya really are stubborn. Give up. Ya lost, lemme take ya already."

Ichigo limped a few steps away, before the albino cut his other ankle and he fell again, unable to get up anymore.

His sword skid out of his reach.

He lifted his upper body to look back into burning golden eyes.

The pale slowly closed up to him like a predator.

He walked around him to squat in front of him.

"So you will have your fun now and then look for a new prey?"

The pale grinned wide.

"Maybe. Bu' I'd rather have ya as ma pet. Didn't hunt ya for eight years for a one time fun. I'll crush ya an' make ya the same as me. How does that sound?"

"I'd rather die than become a murderer, dammed to rot in hell."

The grin fell from the pales face and the man got onto his feet again.

"So tha's what'cha think, eh? I'm damned an' yer blessed, holy or somethin'?"

his grin came back, even wider.

"Then let me taint yer pure soul, ya heavenly bein'."

He was at Ichigos back now, lifting his ass into the air and removed the pants.

Ichigo knew what would happen.

He knew the pleasure of the flesh, that men could give each other, but so far he had never been the receiving but the giving one.

He struggled, but it was futile, the firm hold on his hips didn't let him get anywhere.

Than, without any warning his insides were torn open and the pale one seated himself deep inside of Ichigo.

It hurt and warm fluid, which must have been blood, trickled down his legs.

The pale thrust inside of him, without holding back.

Ichigo felt himself getting hard and was disgusted of himself.

It was gross that he felt pleasure curse through his veins, gross that he started to moan like an animal in heat.

He refused.

Refused to become anything like the man who violated him.

He reached out for his sword, his fingertips brushed over the sheath, but he couldn't grip it.

The pale one hit something inside him, that made him yelp and throw his head back.

"Enjoyin' yerself an' still tryin' ta fight it?"

He cackled.

"Ya'll be a real good pet."

Ichigos right hand still reached out to the sword, when he was turned around.

Now he faced his rapist and saw how the gold of his eyes burned deep into him.

Ichigo tilted his head back, trying to see his sword and reach for it.

The change of position brought him closer, he could take it now.

The moment he closed his fingers around he sheath, he felt ice cold ones around his dick.

Ichigo gasped.

The pale pumped him with a firm grasp.

He could feel his release draw closer, but tried to will it away.

Ichigo pulled his sword to his chest, battling with the pleasure, the will to live and the possibility of breaking his vow.

He mumbled a 'forgive me' to the sealing and ripped the band off.

Ichigo drew his sword, stabbed the pale one right into his heart.

The albino widened his eyes in shock, stilling his movements, than his eyelids lowered and he smirked.

"So ya chose ta fight."

He caught up blood and retreated from Ichigo.

"Ya really are stubborn..."

He said before he collapsed and died.

Ichigo took some time to collect himself enough to think straight again.

He pulled his pants back up, crawled into the woods and looked for some strong branches on the ground, or maybe some bamboo.

He fixed his legs with what he found and made himself some crutches.

Somehow he carried himself to a small temple, before he collapsed at its stairs.

A monk found him and treated his wounds.

When Ichigo woke up after a few days, he told the monk what happened, when he was asked.

After he could walk again, he went to the praying hall and asked Buddha to forgive the poor soul that had been known as Shiroi Shi.

Ichigo made a decision, he asked the monk for a uniform and a white bandage.

He would wander in Japan as a servant of Buddha.

The monk brought the uniform, the bandage and a staff.

Ichigo bound the bandage around the swords hilt and took the staff then.

The monk asked him why he did that and Ichigo said.

"A demon resides in this blade and I made it my duty to keep it from devouring the human. I will erase the poison that spread over this country and turned people into rotten demons."

The monk nodded, wishing him good luck on his journey.

'In the end,'

Ichigo thought to himself.

'the monks were right. I'm chosen to change this land into something better.'

No one caught the wicked smile Ichigo wore at this thoughts.

Kuroshiro, the blessed and the damned

End

Yay, finally I'm done.

Guys I tell you I needed twice the time to type that down, than I normally would need.

Just because the wrist of my right hand is irritated and I have to wear a cradle to avoid to much movement.

Well,doesn't matter.

I hope I see you again at my next piece of work.

See ya

Shiro Yue


End file.
